Bogabadomi
Soiled Stun|weaknesses = Fire|creator = Fire}}Bogabadomi is a flying wyvern and the flagship monster of Fan Game: Monster Hunter Eco Physiology The Bogabadomis base skeleton is that of the pseudo-wyverns skeleton. Their large forearms are covered with blueish metal-like plating and end with four claws. Along the outwards facing side exists a sharp blade like spike which goes all the way up its arm and past it making it about twice the length of its arm, these are the remnants of its wings which were lost over the course of thousands of years. On each of these forearms are six small green tubes, three being in front of the blade and the other three being behind. Their back legs have four claws aswell, with a fifth claw growing on its ankle. They have a long plated tail which ends with a triangular bulge similar to that of a Bogabadorumu, on the side of this bulge are two rows of four small tubes, one on the right and one on the left. They have dull red eyes, a long and thinnish snout, sharp teeth and two small horns on the top of its head. The Bogabadomi has small flaps of skin on the bottom of its neck. Their scales are greyish blue in color on top of their body while their underside is dark blue. They have two large green spines which go from their shoulders, all the way down to their tail. Ecology In-Game Description Taxonomy *Order: Saurischian *Infaorder: ??? *Family: Boga Habitat Range The Bogabadomi is very rarely sighted outside of the Crystal Mines for unknown reasons. It has been noted that they can, very rarely, randomly appear In almost any environment for some unknown reason. Ecological Niche Very little is known about the Bogabadomis role in the ecosystem as it is rarely ever seen hunting. It is believed it is about as strong as an Elder Dragon, maybe even stronger, but this information is still pending. Biological Adaptations First and foremost, the the Bogabadomi, like other flightless flying wyverns such as Akantor and Ukanlos only has remnants of wings which take the form of large blade-like growths on the side of their arms. The tubes that cover their body are able to produce a sickly green miasma which causes soiled, while this is a powerful defense and attack method, it has one crippling weakness...its extremely flammable. This flammability has caused them to be preyed upon by creatures such as Rathalos or Midogaron which can caused their population to dwindle considerably.The only option given to them was to either flee underground or evolve into the Blastblight wielding Bogabadorumu. Behavior Usually passive in nature, the Bogabadomi has only ever been seen scavenging and fleeing from any would be predators. Despite this, they will viciously attack any monster or hunter which enters its territory even if they are much more stronger then them. Tracks The Bogabadomi can leave behind these tracks which can be used to track them down. These tracks include Slash Mark which can be found on the ground and on rocks. They also leave behind Gas Clouds and Large Footprints which can be found on the ground. Special Behaviors If a hunter is wielding either a Torch, Torch Pods or a Fire Weapon, the Bogabadomi will tend to avoid that hunter, meaning it is more likely to attack hunters with non-fire weapons. Special Locale Interactions In the Crystal Mines the Bogabadomi will sometimes preform an extremely powerful attack. Firstly it will crawl onto the felling where it will then breathe out a stream of green gas which covers the entire area, causes soiled to anyone it touches, then the monster will jump down and stand on top of a crystal which it will then strike to make a spark, this causes a massive explosion which can one-shot most hunters in a single strike. It can only be dodged by using either a farcaster or using a superman dive. Breaks *Scars on skin flaps Right skin flap has a large chunk of flesh torn out of it. *Top of right wing blade is broken. Tubes on arms are cracked open. *Top of left wing blade is broken. Tubes on arms are cracked open. *Tubes on tail are broken. Tail is severed. *Spines on back are broken. Health *Base HP = 5’800 *High Rank = 5’650 *G-Rank = 6’100 Sharpness Effectiveness *Head: Green *Neck: Green *Right Arm: Blue *Right Blade: White *Left Arm: Blue *Left Blade: White *Back: Purple *Back(Broken): Green *Belly: Green *Right Leg: Blue *Left Leg: Blue *Tail Base: Green *Tail End: White Physical Damage Effectiveness *Head = (Cut):★★ (Blunt):★★★ (Shot):★★ *Neck = (Cut):★★★ (Blunt):★★ (Shot):★ *Right Arm = (Cut):★★ (Blunt):★★ (Shot):★★ *Right Blade = (Cut):★ (Blunt):★★★ (Shot):★ *Left Arm = (Cut):★★ (Blunt):★★ (Shot):★★ *Left Blade = (Cut):★ (Blunt):★★★ (Shot):★★ *Back = (Cut):★★ (Blunt):★★★ (Shot):★ *Back(Broken) = (Cut):★★★ (Blunt):★★ (Shot):★★ *Belly = (Cut):★★ (Blunt):★★ (Shot):★★ *Right Leg = (Cut):★★ (Blunt):★★ (Shot):★★★ *Left Leg = (Cut):★★ (Blunt):★★ (Shot):★★★ *Tail Base = (Cut):★★★ (Blunt):★ (Shot):★ *Tail End = (Cut):★★★ (Blunt):★★ (Shot):★★ Elemental Damage Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ✖ *Aether = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Sleep = ★ *Blast = ★★★ *KO = ★★ *Exhaust = ★★ Rage/Tired States *Rage State: When the Bogabadomi becomes enraged, it’s eyes will glow red, blood will rush to its spines turning them red and finally it’s tubes will be constantly secreting vile liquid. *Tired State: When the Bogabadomi becomes tired it will begin to drool and it will fail some of its attacks. Abnormal Statuses The Bogabadomi can only become Tempered and Arch-Tempered. Tempered Bogabadomi is a 3 star tempered monster and has all the usual changes. Arch-Tempered Bogabadomi has all the normal changes of an Arch-Tempered monster. Its gas based attacks will have a larger range and will be used more often. All of its physical attacks it uses will produce gas. Mount The Bogabadomi can be mounted on the neck in between the ridges on its back and on its tail. The Bogabadomi will attempt to throw of the hunter mounting it by attempting to crush them between itself and a rock, roar with enough force to make them lose concentration and slamming its tail over and over again. Lore The Bogabadomi used to be regarded as a mere myth as no evidence of their exsistance exsisted, not even a footprint, bone or even a scale has ever been found. The only thing that ever made people think they exsist was the very few rare sightings and the reports of a horrid stench coming from where it was sighted. Only recently were they found lurking inside the Crystal Mines. Cutscenes Introductory Cutscene *Location: Crystal Mines *Synopsis: In the begining of the cutscene it shows the hunters looking arround the crystal mines. They dont notice a shadowy figure of the celling of the area and continue to walk arround, when suddenly the creature throws itself at the hunters while cloaked in a cloud of green smoke. The hunters get covered in the smoke and begin to cough and fan away the stench with their hands. As the smoke clears the monster reveals itself to be the Bogabadomi they were supposed to slay, it lets out a piercing roar and the hunt begins. *Notes: Plays once the quest is initiated, similar to Akantor and Ukanlos. Ecology Cutscene *Location: Unknown Forest *Synopsis: WIP *Notes: Unlocked after slaying a Bogabadomi for the first time. Attacks High Rank Calm *'Roar': The Bogabadomi roars in a similar fashion to Tigrex. Requires HG earplugs to block. *'Roar of Pestilence': Occasionally when the Bogabadomi roars instead of roaring like a Tigrex, it will stand up on its hindlegs and let loose a wave of gas from itself causing soiled. Requires SHG earplugs to block. *'Charge': The monster will slowly charge straight forward causing anyone to be hit by it to be sent flying and taking heavy damage. *'Smash': The Bogabadomi slowly lifts up its arm and sends it crashing down causing rocks to jut out of the ground. This ends up dealing heavy damage and causes quakes. *'Swipe': The monster brings one of its arms back and then brings it's claw forward from either right to left or left to right dealing heavy damage. *'Stink Bomb': The Bogabadomi lifts up its head and spits out a large ball of gas at the opponent. Deals mediocre damage and causes soiled. *'Seismic Shock': The monster stands up on its hindlegs and then forcefully comes crashing down, causes rocks to jut out of the ground dealing massive damage. Causes quakes and knocks hunters on their back. *'Hack and Slash': Like Nargacuga, the Bogabadomi jumps at the hunters twice with its wingblades streached out, dealing mediocre damage. *'Tail Slam': The monster lifts up its tail into the air and then proceeds to slam it down, causing quakes and rocks to jut out of the ground. Deals heavy damage and sends hunters flying. *'Spinning Strike': It preforms a spin attack similar to the spin attack of a tigrex but at a slower pace which deals medium damage. *'Vile Stream': The monster produces gas from its forearms and proceeds to inhale it, after inhaling it, it will exhale producing a long stream of gas which it moves from right to left. Deals mediocre damage and causes soiled. *'Hydra Stream': The monster firmly plants itself into the ground as multiple gaseous tendrils are produced from its tubes, these tendrils will then lock onto a hunters position and fly towards them like a spear. This attack deals heavy damage and causes soiled. Enraged *'Tornado of Disgust': When the monster preforms a spinning strike it will produce a copious amount of gas from its body causing the Bogabadomi to create a tornado of soiling gas. Deals heavy damage and causes soiled. *'Repulsive Slam': After preforming a tail slam the tubes on the Bogabadomis tail will produce a short blast of gas dealing low damage and causing soiled. *'High Pestilence Roar': The Bogabadomis strongest roar, deals heavy damage to anyone caught in the radius along with a guarunteed chance to stun. G-Rank Calm *'Blast Burst': The monster lifts up its claw and brings it crashing into the ground with all its might, dealing heavy damage and causing zenith level tremors. *'Hyper Slicer': The wyvern channels its strength into its arms and uses them to push itself forwards with its blades outstretched increasing its range. Deals average damage and sends hunters flying back *'Ignite': The Bogabadomi will inhale air and run up close to a hunter, when near the targeted hunter it will blast them with a soiling gas, but then the monster rubs it's wingtips in a way that causes a spark, which in-turn causes a massive explosion causing the Bogabadomi and hunter to go flying. Deals cataclysmic damage and causes stun. *'Spray and Prey': The monster unleashes a burst of gas from it's body that spreads out and covers the ground and other not high up places. Any hunter that enters the gas will then have their health slowly drain and become soiled. Enraged *'Apex Hydra Stream': After preforming a hydra stream attack, the Bogabadomi will unleash one last burst of gas in a large spear-like shape. If a hunter it’s struck by the spear they will take heavy damage, become soiled and stunned *'Curl up and Die': The Bogabadomi curls up into a ball with its face covered bu it’s arms and screams. After the scream it jumps at the nearest hunter dealing high damage. *'Enternal Suffering': The Bogabadomis strongest move, at first it appears to be preforming curl up and die but as it jumps at the nearest hunter it spews out powerful burst of gas covering the area where it stays for the next 5 minutes. Causes soiled and deals high initial damage with low damage overtime. Quests WIP Notes *Bogabadomi was created from the idea, what if Bogabadorumu wasn't a Zenith Species. Category:Large Monster Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Flagship Monsters Category:Soiled Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Jaggid